The invention relates to a tool and small parts utility tray that attaches to a household or tradesmen ladder more commonly referred to as a folding stepladder. The tray fitted with furniture type swiveling castor wheel assemblies is also serviceable as a free rolling mechanics tool tray. It is believed that utility trays and support devices found in the prior art do not have the flexibility related to utility found in the instant invention. The prior art includes the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,063 discloses a work bench that attaches to the top step of a ladder. Attachment to the ladder is accomplished with the aid of a pair of hooks and two hingedly attached mounting arms pivotally connected to the ladder side rails in support of the bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,793 discloses a tray having an elongated central support means for the tray that is attached to one of the ladder side legs by means of a sleeve and set screw. The tray is height adjustable and can be used to support items against the ceiling. Storage of the device is cumbersome and the ability to support heavy objects on the tray is dependent on an individuals ability to securely tighten a set screw that secures the elongated support means at the desired height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,523 discloses a utility support device for use with hollow rung ladders and is not adaptable to the common folding stepladder. The device or tray is also described as having downward extending sides which are not a positive means of retaining loose small parts such as screws and the like on the tray surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,008 teaches the combination of a ladder, other than a free standing foldable step-ladder, in combination with a platform pivotal from a folded configuration to a relatively horizontal fixed working configuration. The platform is further supported by struts attached to the parallel side rails of the ladder. Although advantageous to a person using such ladder for painting or other repair purposes, the platform is not readily detachable, lacks compartments and has utility only when used in conjunction with a ladder.
None of the above patents disclose a tray, platform or bench that is mountable and demountable to or from the upper platform of a folding stepladder. All of the above patents describe a tray or similar device that has utility only so long as it is used in conjunction with a ladder. A main object of this invention is to provide a novel combination of utility tray and attachments that will provide:
a tray that is both easily attached to and removed from a free standing foldable stepladder, PA1 a tray in combination with attachments that is serviceable as a holder of tools and small parts such as screws, clips, and other similar components in a readily accessible and segregated manner, PA1 a tray that will serve as a low profile, wheeled, tool, and small parts tray for under vehicle use, and for in house repair or new construction by a tradesman as a wheeled tool and small components carrier.